Teamwork : Rain, Jihoon and Soonyoung
by tofu.looks
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang sedang mengerjakan prrsentase Kelompok mereka dan berakhir dengan pengakuan dari Jihoon./"Aku menyukaimu!"/"—Wah.. Pulang telat dan berciuman.. Sangat gembira,eh? Jihoonie?"/SOONHOON/GS!/KINDA-FLUFFY


Title

Rain

Casts

Lee Jihoon (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung

dll...

Summary

tentang Jihoon yang mengerjakan presentase dibantu Soonyoung

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"—Yakin mau aku tinggalin, Ji?"

Gadis dengan rambut sebahu bewarna coklat gelap itu tetap menanyakan hal yang sama, ini mungkin sudah kali ke—8 dia menanyakannya.

"Yakin, 'kok.. Kau pergi saja, Sebentar lagi Junhui dan Soonyoung akan datang, kok.." Gadis di depannya menjawab dengan sabar, Perawakannya sangat imut. Kaca mata bulat dan rambut soft pink sebahu nya membuatnya semakin imut. Matanya kecil, dan bibir nya sangat tipis. Sangat mirip dengan anak berumur 11 tahun, apalagi tingginya 'kan hanya mencapai 160—an.. Nama nya Jihoon. Kutu buku di kelas XII IPA—2 di sekolah Pledis HighSchool. Tidak nerd amat, sih, dia masih mau bergabung dan bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang, kok.. Tapi, mungkin hanya beberapa orang, selebih nya hanya kenal nama saja.

"…Lagian Jeon ahjumma sudah menyuruh mu untuk pulang, kan? Yasudah, sana pulang.." Jihoon berujar sambil berusaha mengikat rambut pink lembut nya. Menyisahkan sedikit helai rambut di asing-masing sisi wajahnya. Dengan poni yang hanya sebatas alis, Jihoon sukses membuat Wonwoo gemas sendiri dengan keimutannya.

"—Kamu yakin?"

Jihoon mendecak sekali lagi setelah Wonwoo bertanya. "—Tak bisakah kau langsung pergi saja? Kau mengganggu ku, tau.."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil mendengar lisan Jihoon. Untung saja Perpustakaan Sekolah mereka ini sudah sepi, karena memang suara Jihoon yang barusan tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Aku pergi, Lee—Galak—Jihoon"

"Hm, sana cepetan.."

Wonwoo mendengus sebentar sebelum merampas tas nya yang ada di samping Jihoon dengan sekali tarikan. Sekilas dia memberikan usapan kecil kepada kepala Jihoon sebelum berjalan ke luar Perpustakaan.

Wonwoo memang sebenarnya sedikit khawatir dengan Jihoon. Karena Jihoon tinggal sendirian di Perpustakaan itu, mengerjakan tugas dan presentase kelompok mereka. Mungkin memang sebentar lagi Junhui, Joshua dan Soonyoung akan datang. Tapi, tetap saja Wonwoo tidak bisa tenang. Bagaimana bisa tenang jika Jihoon dengan segala keimutan nya di tinggal sendiri dengan beberapa laki—laki? Mungkin ada Joshua yang bisa menghentikan Junhui nanti yang penuh dengan kemodusannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Soonyoung? Wonwoo kan tidak tahu bagaimana luar—dalam nya anak itu, karena Soonyoung itu murid pindahan dari kelas XII IPA—5.

"Wonwoo—ya.."

Suara seseorang membuat nya bangkit dari lamunannya. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat tetangga rumahnya, Mingyu, Sudah menunggu di depan Motor Sport hitam miliknya. Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya,

"—Mingyu? Kenapa disini?"

"Eomma menyuruhku untuk menjemput mu, ayo naik.."

Mingyu memang sangat dekat dengan keluarga Wonwoo hingga bisa memanggil Ibu Wonwoo dengan panggilan 'Eomma'. Wonwoo lalu menerima jaket yang di berikan Mingyu sebelum kepalanya dipakaikan helm oleh pemuda dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm itu.

.

.

.

"— _Maafkan aku Jihoonie, aku tidak tahu kalau jadinya akan begini.."_

"Tidak apa—apa, Oppa.. Aku bisa kok menyelesaikannya, sebentar lagi juga Junhui dan Soonyoung akan membantuku untuk mengerjakan tugas ini." Jihoon berujar dengan nada tenang dengan telepon yang dia himpitkan di antara bahu dan lehernya. Tangannya masih terus menulis ringkasan dari buku tebal itu.

"— _Apa benar tidak apa—apa, Hoonie? Sisakan saja tugas ku, aku akan mengerjakannya besok pagi—pagi sekali.."_

"Tenang saja, Oppa.. Oppa, bisa kah kau matikan teleponnya sekarang? Aku tidak bisa focus jadinya.."

Joshua di seberang sana terdengar mengaduh sebelum menjawab, _"Baiklah, akan ku matikan.. Terimakasih Hoonie.. Annyeong.."_ **—PIP**

Jihoon lalu kembali meletakkan ponsel pintar nya ke sisi kiri nya. Mengabaikan kalau sekarang sudah pukul 4 lewat 10, dia tetap mencoba untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya.

Tak perduli jika teman—teman sekelompok nya tidak ikut ambil bagian dalam mengerjakan semua ini. Tidak perduli jika diluar sebentar lagi akan hujan dan dia juga lupa membawa payung nya. Tidak perduli fakta bahwa Yoongi, Oppa nya yang berwajah manis itu mungkin akan menyemprotnya dengan kemarahan karena telat pulang. Yang penting tugas nya selesai dan dia mendapat nilai yang bagus.

Jihoon adalah tipe murid yang mengejar nilai. Dia tipe orang yang perfeksionis dan menganggap semua nya bisa dia kerjakan sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Persis dengan sikap Yoongi.

"—Lee Jihoon?"

Sedikit tersentak, Jihoon kembali meletakkan pensil 2B nya ke atas meja yang berserakan itu, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah suara tadi.

"—Benar, Lee Jihoon.. Tidak sulit mengenal mu karena rambut mu.."

"—Kwon Soonyoung? Dimana Junhui?"

Jihoon mengerutkan alisnya saat memang sosok yang di depannya ini hanya sendiri.

Laki-laki di depannya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk—garuk kepala belakangnya yang Jihoon yakini tidak gatal itu. "Eum.. Dia pergi kencan.."

Jihoon mengangguk—anggukan kepalanya sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kembali ke buku panjang nya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Soonyoung langsung menempatkan dirinya di depan Jihoon. Menatap buku yang berserakan juga terbuka dan laptop yang menyala di atas meja ini.

"..Kamu, tidak marah?"

Jihoon mengadahkan wajahnya kembali, "—Marah? Pada siapa?"

"—Junhui.."

"Tidak kok.. Kenapa harus marah?"

Jihoon lalu kembali menulis ringkasan di buku nya itu. Soonyoung tetap menatapnya dengan wajah di topang sebelah,

"—Tidak takut sendiri di perpustakaan ini?"

"Tidak, kan sudah ada Soonyoung.."

Soonyoung tertawa kecil sebelum mendaratkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Jihoon, mengusapnya sekilas "Kamu nerd begini juga bisa gombal, ya.."

Tapi Jihoon hanya memerengkan kepalanya bingung, "Aku tidak bermaksud gombal, kok.. Kan memang sudah ada Soonyoung disini.."

Soonyoung menegak liurnya pahit, jadi dia baper.

Mengalihkan kecanggungan dan kebodohannya, Soonyoung pun kembali mengeluarkan suara nya, "—Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu, Jihoon?"

Jihoon mendengung sebentar dengan tangan yang melipat di atas meja. Menegakkan badannya sambil menatap tepat ke mata Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana jika Soonyoung menyelesaikan presentase nya? Pandai menggunakan Power Point, kan?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, dan setelah nya, Laptop bewarna biru navy itu sudah berada di hadapannya. Jihoon langsung saja mendaratkannya disana.

"Sebenarnya Soonyoung tinggal mengedit, sih.. Tapi, ada beberapa yang belum aku tambahkan sebagai sumber, jadi, tolong bantuannya ya, Soonyoung!"

"Baiklah, Jihoon.."

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Jihoon langsung mengalihkan kembali focus nya ke beberapa buku yang hendak diringkasnya untuk menjadi materi singkat mereka nanti. Sesekali, Soonyoung melirik Jihoon yang bahkan berkali—kali bertambah imut nya saat sedang serius. Terkadang, kaca mata Jihoon akan melorot dan Jihoon akan menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk menaikkannya.

"—Kamu biasa ngerjainnya sendiri, ya?"

Jihoon mendehem sebagai jawaban,

"—Oh.. Beda dengan kelas ku dulu.." Soonyoung berbicara pada diri sendiri, sebenarnya dia menggumam sih

"—Memang nya dulu dikelas Soonyoung bagaimana?"

Dan tak disangka, Jihoon mendengarnya dan bahkan menanggapi nya. Soonyoung mengulum senyum sambil terus mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan Jihoon itu.

"Kalau di kelas ku sih, kami akan berkumpul di rumah ku atau rumah salah satu dari anggota kelompok kami, berbagi tugas lalu menyatukannya saat semuanya sudah siap.."

"Enak kalau begitu.."

Soonyoung mengangguk sebagai balasan. Kembali focus ke Microsoft Power Point di depannya. Dia harus cepat—cepat menyelesaikan ini, jadinya dia bisa memandangi Jihoon dengan sesuka hati nya.

"…Kalau ada tugas kelompok, pasti hanya aku yang mengerjakannya. Sisanya yang lain hanya akan meminta maaf.." Lanjut Jihoon, lalu mengadahkan kepala nya, melihat Soonyoung yang juga baru menatapnya,

"..Tapi hari ini mungkin tidak, karena ada Soonyoung.." Setelahnya Jihoon malah memberikan senyuman imut nya sebelum kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Soonyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa gemas, Jantung nya berdetak sangat cepat. Memang sih, dia sudah dari tahun pertama menyukai Jihoon.

Soonyoung lalu memberikan tawa kecil nya, "..Jihoon ingat aku, tidak?" Dia lalu membuka topic yang selama ini sangat ingin dia utara kan semenjak dia dipindahkan ke kelas Jihoon.

"Ingat, dong.. Kwon Soonyoung, Murid yang kena hukum sama kakak kelas dulu karena warna rambut biru nya waktu masih kelas X.."

"Hei, jangan mengejekku! Kamu kan juga ikut dihukum.."

Jihoon terkekeh sebentar, "Iya deh, kita berdua sama—sama dihukum dulu, kenapa Soonyoung menanyakan hal itu?"

Soonyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, sedikit malu untuk menjawab Jihoon,

"…Soalnya, waktu aku dipindahin ke kelas kamu, kamu kayak tidak mengenalku.."

Jihoon mendengus sebentar, "Siapa yang tidak mengenal Soonyoung, coba? Satu—satu nya laki—laki yang memakai warna rambut biru aneh.."

"—Hei! Rambut mu juga aneh!"

Jihoon kembali tertawa kecil, "Maksudku, siapa yang tidak mengenal Soonyoung? Soonyoung kan pandai nge—dance, dan juga…"

"..juga?" Soonyoung menyeletuk karena Jihoon seperti menahan kalimat berikutnya,

"….tampan.." cicit Jihoon, dan Soonyoung juga bisa melihat kedua pipi tembam nya yang semakin memerah. Oh lihatlah! Jihoon sedang malu!

Soonyoung harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memakan Jihoon, karena benar—benar. Jihoon benar—benar sangat Imut!

"Tampan?" Soonyoung menyeletuk kembali,

"Y—ya tampan.. Waktu pertama kali masuk ke kelas, banyak anak perempuan yang mengerumuni mu, kan? Aku hendak menyapa, tapi badan ku terdorong oleh mereka.. Aku bahkan hampir jatuh, Untung ada Junhui.." Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan tangan Soonyoung langsung saja mencubit kecil bibir mungil Jihoon. Dan Jihoon langsung melayangkan tatapan protesnya,

Soonyoung nyengir sebentar, "Habisnya Jihoon imut sih.." Soonyoung menjawab seolah Jihoon bertanya kenapa dia melakukan itu.

"…Maafkan aku, harusnya aku melihat mu hari itu.."

"Tidak apa—apa kok!"

Mereka lalu kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka. Soonyoung kembali focus ke tugasnya. Kini dia tinggal menyisipkan beberapa gambar ke sana lalu memberi efek—transitionnya. Setelah selesai dan memberikan auto—correct, dia lalu men—save nya sebelum men-shutdown nya.

"—Masih banyak, ya?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Tidak kok, tinggal menuliskan beberapa pengertian lagi, dan semuanya selesai.. Bagaimana dengan presentase nya? Efek—transition nya sudah selesai? Gambar dan editing nya sudah?"

"Sudah.. Nanti cek saja lagi di rumah.. Siapa tahu ada yang salah.."

Jihoon mengangguk sebelum kembali focus ke ringkasannya. Membiarkan Soonyoung yang kini diam, duduk dengan menopang wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Memandangi wajah Jihoon yang terlihat sangat cantik sekaligus imut.

"..Yeppeuda.."

"—Eh? Kau berbicara sesuatu, Soonyoung?"

"A—Ani.. Aniyo.. Aku tidak bilang apa—apa kok.."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk, menahan rona merah samar yang hendak menguar dari kedua pipi tebal nya.

.

.

.

"Jihoon, pulang nya naik apa? Ini sudah jam setengah 6, lho.." Soonyoung berujar selesai memasukkan kembali buku yang dipinjam oleh Jihoon ke rak perpustakaan.

"Naik bus.. Harus cepat karena busnya akan datang 18 menit lagi.." Ucap Jihoon sambil buru—buru memasukkan buku—buku dan laptop nya ke dalam tas nya. Setelah selesai memasukkannya, dia lalu menyandang nya di kedua bahu nya.

"—Soonyoung naik apa?"

"Aku bawa mobil hyung ku hari ini.." Jawab Soonyoung dan dibalas anggukan dari Jihoon.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya Soonyoung, ke halte..Nanti takutnya ketinggalan—Eh?"

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang tiba—tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat, dan itu dihiraukan oleh Jihoon. Dia memilih memfokuskan dirinya ke netra milik Soonyoung yang terlihat teduh tapi terasa memaksa.

"..Aku antar ke halte, ya?"

.

.

.

"Sudah mendung, ya?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya. Matanya menatap Jihoon yang kini sedang melepas ikatan rambutnya. Dan Soonyoung tak bisa untuk lebih kagum lagi, karena Jihoon terlihat berlipat-lipat kali lebih cantik sekarang.

Mereka sedang berjalan menuju halte yang berjarak sekitar 500 meter dari sekolah mereka.

"Tidak apa—apa mengantarkan ku? Kan sekolah ke halte jauh.."

"Tidak apa—apa.. Dari pada membiarkan mu jalan sendirian di hari mau malam begini?"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, rona merah samar lalu kembali menghinggapi kedua pipi nya. Soonyoung memang selalu pandai membuatnya merona.

Tapi Jihoon langsung menghentikan langkah nya saat kepalanya terasa di jatuhkan oleh setetes air. Dan saat mendongak, dia semakin merasakan tetesan air yang sedikit-sedikit membasahi kepala juga wajahnya.

"—Ah, sudah mulai hujan, ya?"

Soonyoung ikut mengadahkan kepalanya, tangannya dia apungkan ke atas dan menangkap tetesan hujan ke dalam telapak tangannya. Lalu dia kembali menoleh ke arah Jihoon yang tetap melihat tetesan hujan yang lama—lama semakin banyak dan deras.

Dia menatap Jihoon khawatir. Bagaimana Jihoon bisa jalan ke halte dengan hujan deras begini? Bagaimana jika nanti dia basah kena air hujan? Bagaimana jika nanti Jihoon sakit?

"Tidak.. Ini Tidak boleh terjadi.." Soonyoung bergumam sebelum menarik Jihoon.

Merasa pinggangnya ditarik, Jihoon mengerutkan alisnya dan malah menjadi semakin berdetak kencang saat merasakan wajah Soonyoung sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia juga tidak merasakan lagi hujan yang mengenai kepala nya itu, karena Jihoon yakin dia sedang berada di bawah perlindungan Soonyoung. Soonyoung sedang melindungi nya dengan jaket nya, dia memang hanya menelusupkan kepala Jihoon ke dalam sisi kanan jaket nya. Tapi matanya menatap ke dalam mata Jihoon.

"Pulang bersama ku saja, ya?"

Soonyoung menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, dan Jihoon tidak bisa merasakan kaki nya lagi. Degupan jantungnya membuat nya semakin lemas dan wajah Soonyoung bahkan berkali—kali lebih tampan saat dilihat dari dekat.

Dengan gugup Jihoon mengangguk,

.

.

.

"Jihoon, kamu tidak apa—apa kan?"

"Tetesan hujan tidak akan membuatku mati, Soonyoung.. Dan jangan tanyakan diri ku karena aku hanya basah sedikit.. Lihat diri mu yang kini basah kuyup karena melindungi ku.."

Soonyoung mengekeh kecil sebelum mengusap kepala Jihoon yang lembab, Mereka sudah aman. Berada di dalam mobil Soonyoung.

"Tidak apa—apa kok, yang penting Jihoon tidak basah.."

Jihoon mendecak kecil, tangannya mencubit kecil hidung Soonyoung yang kini sedang memakaikannya safety—belt.

"Aku tidak akan mau berbicara dengan Soonyoung lagi jika Soonyoung besok tidak datang karena sakit." Jihoon berujar lucu sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Soonyoung tertawa sekali lagi sebelum mengusak kepala Jihoon gemas.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak sakit, Jihoon.."

"Yaksok?"

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Jihoon yang mengacungkan jari kelingking nya, dengan lembut, dia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Jihoon,

"Yaksokhage.."

Jihoon lalu tersenyum manis sambil melepas tautan kelingking mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang ke rumah mu.."

Soonyoung lalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Salah satu tangan Jihoon dengan pelan mengarah ke tangan Soonyoung yang ada di setir mobil. Lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

Soonyoung sedikit tersentak sebelum tersenyum lembut. Dia lalu membawa tangan Jihoon yang menggenggam tangannya itu dan mencium punggung tangannya kecil, sebelum terus menggenggamnya di tengah—tengah dashboard mobilnya. Soonyoung juga bahkan memberikan usapan kecil pada punggung tangan Jihoon. Mereka berdua tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah sampai.."

Jihoon mengangguk sebelum kembali menatap Soonyoung. "Tunggu.. Soonyoung tau darimana rumah ku?"

Soonyoung terkekeh sebentar, "Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya, Jihoon.. Sekarang masuklah.."

Jihoon mengangguk sebelum tersenyum. "Terimakasih..Soonyoungie.."

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab, "Sama—sama Jihoonie.. Masuklah.."

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil melihat tubuh Soonyoung yang memang benar—benar basah. Tapi rambut Soonyoung sudah mulai mengering.

"Soonyoung… Tidak mau masuk dulu? Berganti baju dulu, mungkin? Baju Yoongi pasti muat dengan mu.."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak, kok! Lagian mungkin Yoongi—oppa belum pulang.."

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak baik anak laki—laki berada di dalam rumah seorang gadis yang sedang sendiri.."

Jihoon tersenyum lembut, Jujur, Jihoon sangat suka kepribdian Soonyoung. Dan Jihoon tidak bodoh dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Dia menyukai Soonyoung. Dan itu bahkan sudah berlangsung dari tahun pertama dia masuk ke sekolah Pledis itu. Bagaimana dulu Soonyoung membantu nya mengerjakan hukuman karena cat rambutnya, itu bahkan masih terekam jelas di kepala Jihoon.

"Baiklah.."

Jihoon sudah berbalik ingin membuka pintu mobil Soonyoung. Tapi kembali terhenti.

Dia harus mengungkapkannya sekarang. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Mungkin saja besok mereka berdua tidak dekat lagi. Dan Jihoon juga tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Mungkin dia bahkan sudah mencintai Soonyoung.

Jihoon langsung berbalik dan menerjang Soonyoung. Memeluk leher Soonyoung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Soonyong yang sedikit basah.

"Aku menyukai mu.."

Jihoon bergumam kecil, dan pasti dengan mudah dapat di tangkap oleh Soonyoung. Soonyoung tersenyum lembut sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan Jihoon dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jihoon.

"Aku mencintai mu.." Jawaban Soonyoung malah membuat Jihoon semakin lemah. Dia terlalu senang di tengah-tengah himpitan degupan jantungnya yang menggila.

Soonyoung dengan pelan melepas pelukan mereka, dan menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusap kedua pipi Jihoon. Dia memasang senyuman paling lembut nya sebelum mengecup ujung kecil bibir tipis Jihoon. Tindakan yang cukup berani. Tapi malah membuat Jihoon semakin merona.

Soonyoung lalu mendaratkan kecupan ke dahi Jihoon, lalu mengusap—usap kembali pipi Jihoon. "Sayang, masuklah.. Kau harus mengganti baju mu, kau juga basah, nanti sakit.."

"Baiklah.." **–CUP!** "—Annyeong, Soonyoungie!"

Jihoon lalu berjalan keluar mobil Soonyoung yang Soonyoungnya kini sedang mengusap usap pipi nya yang baru Jihoon kecup.

Jihoon tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, pipi nya sudah sangat memerah.

"—Wah.. Pulang telat dan berciuman.. Sangat gembira,eh? Jihoonie?"

Jihoon terdiam linglung melihat Yoongi yang ada di ujung pagar.

Mampus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.A/N.**

 **.**

 **Haha bukan lanjutin yang lain malah buat yang lain wkwk.. Ayo review biar aku update cerita gimana mereka berdua jumpa dulu, dan kenapa mereka masih bisa pake cat rambut sampe kelas 12, padahal udah dihukum wkwkwk.. bener—bener nungguin review loh aku**


End file.
